


He’ll Make-up for It

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [313]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/23/19: "issue, image, last"I made up my own title for a werewolf skin magazine,Fang and Flesh,but I imagine it exactly as I always think of the immortalNecks 'n' Throats.





	He’ll Make-up for It

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/23/19: "issue, image, last" 
> 
> I made up my own title for a werewolf skin magazine, _Fang and Flesh,_ but I imagine it exactly as I always think of the immortal _Necks 'n' Throats._

"You're making him nervous," Stiles said of the werewolf cosmetologist shaving his neck and throat to flawless smoothness.

Derek Hale was most popular model at _Fang and Flesh_ magazine. Stiles was his human mate. With someone that close to so precious a part of his mate's anatomy, Derek was looming and would continue to loom.

The pair were the featured couple in the magazine’s upcoming “mates” issue.

The last time Derek and Stiles were featured couple, sales peaked.

But Derek couldn’t distract himself from the image of Stiles’s neck tendons and veins so promptly chased the barber from the room.


End file.
